


In Red

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, oblivious crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, he might have a small fixation. Now where had it come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Red

He was only just becoming aware that _maybe_ he had a _slight_ fixation. Sure his Dad had commented and Scott had given him a couple _looks_ but the real tip off had been when he’d actually contemplated getting his Jeep painted. It was then that he was forced to admit that he possibly had a small obsession with the color red.

Red hoodies, most of his plaid shirts were shades of red, he wouldn’t get an alarm clock unless its display was red, his browser’s theme was red, his phone case, shoes, the majority of his socks, a great deal of his boxers, his favorite thermos, the cereal bowl he always used, and his notebook covers all had that one thing in common. If they weren’t completely red the red was the most notable color on them. Even those not in the know about the supernatural shit storm in Beacon Hills had started calling him Little Red.

So yeah, maybe he’d developed a thing for red.

The question was why. He spent three days trying to work it out in his head. Three days and an _innumerable_ insults from Lydia involving his obliviousness.

Then a brace of harpies had attacked.

It was when he turned after having his back guarded by Derek to see the alpha looking up fro the harpy’s corpse with burning red eyes that swept over him, searching for any injuries that the light bulb had gone off, complete with a mental _Ding_.

Oh.

_**Oh.**_

After the fight was over, Stiles had gone home and set reminders, with brass band fanfare music, on every electronic device he owned and circled the date of his eighteenth birthday with thick marker on every calendar in the house.

In Red.


End file.
